


Priorities

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Greg, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Of course Mycroft hurried home as soon as he heard Greg was in heat.





	Priorities

Mycroft nearly bounced with anticipation as the car drew nearer to his house. He’d got back as quick as he could, but it was still hours later then he should have been. Greg’s heats had become irregular and he’d assured Mycroft it was fine for him to go.

Apparently, Greg’s heat had other plans.

The car came to a stop and Mycroft got out with all the hurried dignity he could muster, letting himself into the house and dropping his bag in the entryway. A soft moan carried from upstairs, the scent of omega in heat, _his_ omega in heat more than enough to send him rushing towards the room, taking the stairs two at a time, stripping out of his clothes as he went.

Mycroft paused in the bedroom doorway. Greg was on his stomach, the sheets a mess and one corner pulled free. He was using a thick toy on himself, thighs damp with slick, eyes screwed tightly shut as he rubbed his face in Mycroft’s pillow.

God, but he was beautiful.

Closing the final gap between them, Mycroft climbed onto the bed and grasped the toy.

Greg gasped and opened his eyes, looking at Mycroft. “Thought you were in Hungary,” he managed.

“I had an emergency back here I needed to take care of.” Mycroft tossed the, now unnecessary, heat aid aside and lined up. 

Greg braced himself. “Shouldn’t you be dealing with that?” he panted.

“Oh, I am.” Mycroft pushed in almost to the hilt.

Greg groaned and rocked back against him, not even waiting for Mycroft to start thrusting.

Mycroft folded over Greg, pinning him to the bed, licking and nipping at the back of his throat as he took him hard.

Greg went pliant, letting Mycroft do what he would. Mycroft was nearly frenzied by his instincts, needing to take and claim and fill. With one more thrust, he knotted Greg and came, biting down on his mating mark

Moaning, Greg came a moment later, squeezing around him, shivering in his grasp.

Once their heart rates slowed, Mycroft carefully lay them on their sides, still knotted, licking and nuzzling Greg’s throat and the renewed mark. “Okay?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah. Thanks. Sorry I interrupted your meeting.”

“Believe me, Gregory, I would much rather be here with you then stifling a yawn in Budapest.”

Greg smiled and reached back to squeeze his thigh. “It’s still appreciated.”

Mycroft shifted and kissed Greg’s cheek. “I made you a promise and a vow. You’re what is important. Above anything else. It terrifies me a bit, to be honest, but it’s true.”

“Love can be pretty terrifying. I know that. Hell, I’m in love with the British Government.” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

Greg settled a little deeper into the bed. “But I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“Nor would I.” Mycroft stroked Greg’s side.

Now that the immediate need had been met, Mycroft watched Greg relax, knowing he was safe and cared for. It gave Mycroft a sense of pride he’d never known he was missing. He’d always thought of himself as apart from the usual alpha and omega instincts; Greg had shown him he very much was not.

Not that Greg was an omega in need of saving or protecting. He was fine on his own and would be the first to tell you that. But times like this, Mycroft knew he liked to be cuddled and cared for. He needed to know he was loved.

Mycroft kissed his ear and hugged him. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I know,” Greg pulled away as the knot went down and rolled over to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg’s hair. Now that the first frenzied mating was over they could take their time. He ran his hand down Greg’s side again before taking his small cock in hand.

“Mm, I love you too,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft rolled Greg on his back and slid down, mouthing his cock and pushing two fingers into him.

Greg sighed and spread his thighs. “You spoil me.”

“That’s the best part of my day,” said Mycroft, raising his head and kissing Greg’s hip.

Greg met his gaze, smiling warmly in that way that always made Mycroft’s heart flip. 

Mycroft moved back up again, kissing Greg deeply and slowly pushing into him.

“Yours, Mycroft,” said Greg softly, wrapping his legs around Mycroft’s waist.

“And I am yours.” Mycroft kissed him softly, gently, memorizing the taste and feel of Greg’s lips, the way he felt underneath him, slightly sweaty and smelling almost dizzyingly of heat.

Greg kissed him back, silently pouring out poetry in the way his fingers danced across Mycroft’s skin.

Here and now nothing else in the world mattered.

Mycroft moved slowly, relishing in the way their bodies slid together. Greg moaned softly against his lips. They moved together, a dance no less beautiful for the familiarity. 

Greg’s heat rose as they moved. Mycroft growled quietly, moving faster.

“Yeah,” whispered Greg, wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders.

Mycroft deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Greg’s mouth. Another corner of the bedsheets gave up its efforts to stay tucked, bunching up underneath them.

Rolling them over, Mycroft kept his hands on Greg’s hips, still thrusting into him, feeling his knot start to swell with the effort.

Greg pulled back from the kiss, riding Mycroft, fisting his own cock, pure heat in the gaze he gave his mate.

Groaning, Mycroft yanked Greg down, coming hard. Greg found his climax at the same moment, hot come striping Mycroft’s stomach and chest.

“God, Gregory,” Mycroft panted, taking Greg’s come-covered hand and pulling it to his mouth to lick it clean.

Greg laughed and kissed his temple, settling down on Mycroft’s chest, not caring about the mess. He wiped his damp hand on the sheets when Mycroft finished. “Better?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that,” said Mycroft, cradling him.

“For the moment. Though before we go for round three I’d like some dinner.”

“That can be arranged. As soon as I figure out where my mobile went.”

Greg kissed him. “For now, just keep holding me?”

“You are, as always, my greatest priority,” promised Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaire for reading it over
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
